starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Emblock
|fgcolor= |image=DeltaEmblock SC2-NCO Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= June 7, 2486, New Sydney |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Auburn |eyes=Green |faction= Terran Dominion :Ghost Program ::Team Blue (Early 2501) ::Team Purple Defenders of Man (temporarily) |job=Factory worker (2493–?) Ghost (2503–) |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Delta Emblock a.k.a Agent X10128B is a Terran Dominion ghost. She grew up on New SydneyDeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Biography Early Life Delta Emblock grew up in poverty. Emblock's mother died when she was seven; her mother worked at a factory with poor working conditions, and contracted a fatal lung infection. Her father spent the factory's compensation on alcohol, forcing Emblock to work in a factory at age seven. Work prevented her from going to school, learning to read, or having friends. She knew she was a telepath, but could not do anything about it. She was nearly killed during a zerg attack on New Sydney, and would later suffer nightmares about it. A wrangler rescued Emblock, and she enrolled at the . Formal training was delayed while she learned to read. The Ghost Academy "]] Emblock underwent literacy training in the Academy library. A week before the literacy test, she encountered Nova Terra of Team Blue; Emblock already knew of the Terra because of the latter's PI 10 rating. Terra accidentally scanned and learned of Emblock's past when asking about the training. Emblock was more embarrassed by her illiteracy than by the scan. Terra helped Emblock study. Emblock passed the literacy test. She befriended all of Team Blue, except for Aal Cistler who mocked her late development of literacy. Emblock had a nightmare where zerg took on traits from Team Blue, mocking her lack of literacy. When Cistler was expelled for drug use, Emblock replaced him as Team Blue's fifth member.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Not long after Cistler's expulsion, Emblock and the rest of Team Blue took part in an exercise with zerg-bots, one that rival Team Red would follow. During the session, Emblock unlocked pyrokinetic ability. Nova helped take out the controlling consciousness, delaying Team Red's leader, Dylanna Okyl. To further worsen the situation, Travski was taken away for secret rehabilitation for his drug use. His unexplained absence made Emblock uneasy, and the rest of Team Blue began to share her doubts. Finally, Cistler was able to use his father's political clout to return to the academy. Events were further complicated when Terra privately confided to Emblock that she was in a relationship with Blue Team's leader Gabriel Tosh. Emblock was initially thrilled, but became worried for Terra as she pointed out that such fraternization was against Academy regulations. Not long after, Travski returned to Team Blue, but as Emblock and Terra could tell, as a far different person, making them uneasy. To top it off, both Blue and Red Teams would be taking part in an urban combat exercise, one that Travski had returned in time for. Emblock had been told of Travski's past stuff-ups and wasn't enthusiastic about having him on the same team. Emblock was downed by Red Team member Andie Dessai, but Travski's technopathic abilities carried the day for Team Blue. In the aftermath, Director Kevin Bick and Superintendent Angelini combined the teams into a single unit for an exercise on the fifth planet of the Baker's Dozen. The Baker's Dozen Upon the anniversary of the Fall of Tarsonis, Teams Red and Blue were combined into Team Purple under the leadership of Gabriel Tosh. The team was sent on a training mission to The Baker's Dozen, transported by the battlecruiser Cyrus. While on board, they learnt of its history at the zerg attack on Tarsonis. And speaking of zerg, it was discovered that they were present on the system's fourth planet, besieging Old Family heirs that had taken shelter there for months. The decision was made to engage the Swarm and rescue the children. Initially the battle went well, but soon Emblock and co. found themselves stranded on the surface with the Cyrus crippled and the zerg without number. A decision was made for Tosh and Terra to engage the zerg hatchery directly while the soldiers and survivors made for the Cyrus, where it could hopefully be repaired. Emblock helped Travski with the repairs initially, but was soon called to defend the perimeter against the approaching Swarm. Luckily, the zerg retreated to defend the hatchery, and the battlecruiser was able to depart with the survivors. Upon their return to the academy however, the trainees had their minds wiped, the mission to the Baker's Dozen having supposedly been canceled.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. In the Shadows Emblock was targeted for 'recruitment' by Project Shadowblade, but thanks to her precognitive abilities, she was able to remain hidden and avoid abduction.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In 2503, Delta graduated from the Ghost Academy. She successfully participated in Operation: Exodus. At some point afterwards, an event that would later be classified severely impacted Emblock, as she underwent severe trauma during interrogation. After a failure in Operation: Dark Fire, in 2504, she was recalled to the Ghost Academy for psychiatric evaluation. The team evaluating her noticed that due to the trauma she had suffered, she had become more cold and distant. As such, she was assigned to Nova for the duration of her rehabilitation. She participated in three more operations after her new assignment to Nova; Operation: Queen's Gambit, Operation: Silent Runner, and Operation: Thunder Struck. Covert Ops Years after the End War, Delta was sent in an operation to gain intelligence on a Defenders of Man base with Nova, Stone, and Theodore Pierce. The squad went missing shortly after. Her profile appeared in a secure Defenders of Man database.Ghost Profile: Delta. Ghost Profile: Delta, accessed on 2016-03-24 Later, after Nova broke out of a facility in Sharpsburg, she found Delta, who was under attack by Defenders of Man forces. Nova saved her and escaped the facility, and Delta and Pierce decided to split from the main group to better their escape chances. Nova escaped the planet, but was not able to contact Delta or the rest of her squad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. Delta, Stone and Pierce did not report back to the Dominion after Nova's escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Misson: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (mission) (in English). 2016-08-02. Delta was later discovered alongside Pierce in a holding pen when Nova infiltrated Carolina Davis's compound on Vardona, having had her memories replaced. She had no recollection of Nova. Reigel stated that he would send an extraction team for the two of them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Personality and Traits While a trainee, Emblock was considered to have a "bubbly" personality. She developed a liking for Tirian beef sandwiches with mustard and McCallister lettuce, and framberry juice. Even as a ghost, Emblock was noted as demonstrating highly social behavior and a tendency to fraternize; team leaders were advised to ensure that she remained focused. By 2504, Emblock's behavior had changed, having become cold and increasingly distrustful of Dominion personnel. A wrangler noted that this was likely due to her interrogation prior to Operation: Dark Fire. Abilities ]] Because of her delayed training, Emblock lags behind other ghost operatives of similar age. She is regarded as having moderate natural proficiency with with weapons and tactics. Emblock has a psi index of 7, and is known for her powers of precognition. She also possess pyrokinetic abilities,Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. along with telepathy and telekinesis. However, her pyrokinetic and precognitive abilities are considered unreliable, and her psyche profile advised that only trained and psi-resistant handlers should interact with her. It was noted, however, that her precognitive abilities resulted in a higher than average mission completion rating. Trivia It's possible for Delta Emblock to be killed during the escape from the Defenders of Man facility. If so, Nova's dialogue would be different once she reaches Stone. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran ghosts Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes